Benutzer:Sternenhagel
Über mich Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, sondern ... ein Monat: Dezember ein Wochentag: Freitag eine Tageszeit: Abends ein Planet: Merkur ein Meerestier: Barracuda ein Tier: Katze eine Richtung: nach oben eine Zahl: 7 ein Kleidungsstück: Handschuhe ein Schmuckstück: Ring eine Kosmetik: Reinigungsmilch :D eine Blume oder Pflanze: Schlingpflanze eine Flüssigkeit: Cola ein Baum: Kiefer ein Vogel: Möwe ein Möbelstück: Sitzsack ein mysthisches Wesen: Drache eine Farbe: Rot ein Element: Feuer ein Lied: Bonfire eine berühmte/-r Schauspieler/-in: Robert Downey Jr. ein Körperteil: Arm ein Film: Sherlock Holmes Spiel im Schatten ein Schulfach: Mathe ein Gegenstand: Computer ein Wort: YOLO ein Körpergefühl: Mitgefühl eine Stadt: Oslo ein elektronisches Gerät: Stromzähler (Fragt mich nicht warum!) ein Gegenstand ohne den ich nicht Leben kann: Meine Katze :D ein Urlaubsort: Teneriffa ein Buch: Warrior Cats ein Wetter: Gewittersturm Name: David Name mit geschlossenen Augen geschrieben: David Name mit Ellenbogen geschrieben: dcasvjidf Name mit Nase geschrieben: David (HA, hab's geschafft, probierts doch selbst aus!) Kopf auf die Tastatur gehauen: sgjkfhzuhdggdhlfnshdh (Oh, mist! Beim ersten Mal aus Versehen PC heruntergefahren o.O) Wenn du das auch ausprobieren willst, dann kopier diesen Text auf dein Profil und ergänze den Namen mit deinem MWOHAHA! Afugrnud enier Stidue an der elingshcen Cmabrdige Unvirestiät ist es eagl, in wlehcer Rienhnelfoge die Bcuhtsbaen in eniem Wrot sethen, das enizg wcihitge dbaei ist, dsas der estre und lzete Bcuhtsbae am rcihgiten Paltz snid. Der Rset knan ttolaer Bölsdinn sien, und man knan es torztedm onhe Porbelme lseen. Das ghet dseahlb, wiel das mneschilche Geihrn nciht jdeen Bchustbaen liset sodnern das Wrot als Gnaezs. Wzou aslo ncoh Rehctshcrieberfrom ????? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wer ^^dies^^ lesen kann kopiert es bitte in sein Profil oder schickt es an all seine Freunde! ich bin ein großer Fan von der Bücherreihe Warrior Cats :D Hier ein Spiel: (FF's sind FanFictions = Fangeschichten :D) Meine 12 Lieblingsfiguren aus Warrior Cats: 1. Feuerstern (ey, komm wer den nicht? :D) 2. Häherfeder (Er kommt so toll durch's Leben, obwohl er blind ist) 3. Geißel (*Böses Gelächter*) 4. Wulle (So dämlich, das es niedlich ist :D) 5. Brombeerkralle (Der Nachfolger von Platz 1) 6. Tigerstern (Der wird bestimmt nur missverstanden :D) 7. Sandsturm (Naja, Gefährtin von Platz 1) 8. Blattsee (So eine gute Mutter... hey sagt jetzt nichts >:|) 9. Graustreif (He's back b*tches! :D) 10. Federschweif (HERO!) 11. Blaustern (Sie war so lustig mit ihrem Sprung in der Schüssel xD) 12. Mausefell (Die Alte mürrische :D) 1. Hast du jemals eine 2x3 Fanfiction gelesen? Möchtest du eine lesen? '' Häherfeder X Geißel? WTF, NEIN?! xD'' 2. Denkst du 4 ist heiß? Wenn ja, wie heiß genau? Wulle? Ja, ja bestimmt. Ich bin doch nicht behindert o_O 3. Was würde passieren wenn 1 Nummer 2 schwängern würde? Feuerstern schwängert Häherfeder? Das ist ja auch sowas von möglich :D 4. Kannst du dich an eine bestimmte FF über 9 erinnern? Graustreif? Ich weiß noch da war eine... MIST hab sie vergessen... 5.Würden 2 und 11 ein gutes Paar abgeben? Häherfeder und Blaustern? Vielleicht, wenn sie zur selben Zeit gelebt hätten -.-' 6. 5x9 oder 5x10? Warum? Brombeerkralle mit Graustreif oder Federschweif? Ganz sicher mit Federschweif, ich glaub Brombeerkralle ist nicht schwul o_O 7. Was würde passieren wenn 7 Nummer 2 und 3 beim Sex erwischen würde? Sandsturm erwischt Häherfeder und Geißel beim Sex? Sandsturm: HOLY SH*T?! *auf der Stelle sterb* 8. Schreibe eine Plot-Beschreibung einer 3x10 Fanfiction. Geißel und Federschweif? Die Liebe die es niemals gab -.- ... FAIL :D 9. Kennst du eine 1 x 8 Fluff ? Feuerstern und Blattsee? WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST FLUFF?! 10. Denk dir einen Titel für eine 7x12 H/C FF aus (HC= Hurt and comfort. z.D Verletzen und Trösten: einem Chara geschieht etwas schlimmes und ein anderer hilft und tröstet ihn) Sandsturm tröstet Mausefell oder sowas in der Art? Ähhhh, ganz ehrlich ich hab besseres zu tun -.-' 11. Was für eine Handlung würdest du nehmen, wenn du willst, dass 4 Nummer 1 entjungfert? Wulle entjungfert Feuerstern? Erstens kommt er zu spät und zweitens... HA! GAAAAAAAYYY! 12. Hat einer deiner Freunde eine FF über 12 gelesen? Über Mausefell? Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich stalke nicht... oder vielleicht doch *Fies guck* '' ''13. Hat einer deiner Freunde eine FF oder Fanart über 11 gemacht? Über Blaustern? Nein, ganz sicher nicht! 14. Würde einer deiner Freunde eine 2/4/5 FF schreiben? Häherfeder/Wulle/Brombeerkralle? Nope, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass keiner meiner Freunde auf dieser Seite etwas schreiben würde -.-' 15. Was würde 10, in einem großartigem Moment der Leidenschaft, rufen? Federschweif? ... BAMM BODYSLAM!!! *Glöckchen klingelt* Ferderschweif besiegt Scharfkralle durch K.O! 16. Wenn du eine Song-fic über 10 schreiben würdest, welchen Song würdest du nehmen? Federschweif? Definitiv "The Eye of the Tiger" xD 17. Wenn du eine 1/6/12 FF schreiben würdest, welche Warnung würdest du erwähnen? Feuerstern/Tigerstern/Mausefell? Achtung, viel Gemetzel und Genörgel xD 18. Was wäre ein guter Spruch für 10 um 2 anzumachen? Federschweif macht Häherpfote an? Federschweif: Ich hab eine Monsterkatze gekillt! Häherpfote: WOW! *Doesn't give a sh*t* 19. Wann hast du das letzte mal eine FF über 5 gelesen? Über Brombeerkralle? Ich schätze vor ungefähr einer Stunde :D Ich schreib gerade eine :D (Hat aber nur ansatzweise etwas mit ihm zu tun) 20. Was ist Nummer 6's super geheime Macke? Tigerstern's Macke? Tigerstern: Erzähl's keinem weiter, aber weißt du .... ich bin verrückt *schielen* ... Meine Reaktion: o_O WTF? 21. Würde 11 Nummer 9 vögeln? Betrunken oder nüchtern? Blaustern vögelt Graustreif? Aber immer doch! :D Allerdings nur betrunken xD 22. Wenn 3 und 7 zusammen wären...wer wäre dann Seme? Geißel mit Sandsturm zusammen? Ich habe keine Ahnung was "Seme" ist, aber Feuerstern würde Geißel zerfetzen xD 23. 2 und 11 sind in einer glücklichen Beziehung, bis 2 mit 3 abhaut. Voller Liebeskummer hat 11 einen One-Night-Stand mit 8 und eine flüchtige Affaire mit 12. Danach befolgt er/sie 5s Rat und findet seine/ihre wahre Liebe in 6. Häherfeder und Blaustern sind in einer glücklichen Beziehung, bis Häherfeder mit Geißel (Aber sicher doch -.-') abhaut. Voller Liebeskummer hat Blaustern einen One-Night-Stand mit Blattsee (O_o) und eine flüchtige Affaire mit Mausefell (WTF?). Danach befolgt sie Brombeerkralles Rat und findet ihre wahre Liebe in Tigerstern. Hey das hört sich doch mal realistisch an oder nicht :DDDDDD! ''Das war das Warrior Cats Was-weiß-ich-was-das-für'n-Spiel-war-Spiel :D bis bald und Tschau! '' Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3